Lo siento, te extrañaba
by Lucy Pattinson Cullen
Summary: Edward deja a Bella, (en Luna nueva), Bella queda devastada, triste, desolada... 56 años después Edward vuelve a Fork, y encuentra una sorpresa... Bella ya no es la misma. Pero ¿Bella sigue amando a Edward? ¿Edward sigue amando a Bella? El amor sobrevive a todo, ... ...¿Y al tiempo? ...Descubrelo.
1. Chapter 1

Había pasado tres meses desde que Edward se fue, me había aislado de todos.

Ese día me decidí ir al prado de Edward, como solía decirle, me subí a la camioneta y maneje bajo la lluvia, hasta llegar a la montaña, me baje del auto y empecé a subir la difícil montaña, fue tan difícil y no tenía ni un solo problema con perderme.

La lluvia lo hizo muy difícil y tal vez eso de perderme me agradaba mucho, estaba segura que llevaba unas cinco minutos, o algo más, tal vez horas, no sabía medir el tiempo en este momento, caminando, los arboles estaban más verdes de lo que recordaba y el camino estaba resbaloso, pensaba en la primera vez que Edward me trajo por aquí, y sentí el dolor en mi pecho, al distraerme, me resbale y caí suavemente, me pare y seguí caminando, deseaba poder tener a Edward, para guiarme, pero siempre lo deseaba.

La lluvia paro de golpe, y eso me apeno, deseaba que todo fuera difícil, para tardarme más, y ahora se me haría un poco más fácil, camine, hasta que llegue al pardo al llegar, me acosté en el pasto húmedo, cerré los ojos y me dormí durante un rato corto, estaba algo cansada.

Me desperté y me senté sobre el césped verde, lo primero que vi fue una figura, no era humana, era Laurent, me pare lentamente, el sonrió, tenía los ojos negros, obviamente tenía sed o estaba enojado, puso su mano en su cintura y con la primera palabra, en tono maligno dijo:

-Hola bella.

Con voz temerosa dije: -Hola.

-No voy con rodeos, los Cullen te han abandonado.

Asistí con la cabeza y dijo:

-Sabes, por tu cara sé que estas deprimida, por lo que ¿te importaría que tomara un poco de tu sangre?

No lo podía creer, beber mi sangre, no tenía problemas en verdad no tenía problemas con morir Edward ya no me amaba, nada tenía sentido, ya para mí y solo asistí con la cabeza, antes de darme cuenta estaba a mi lado y sin retardarse me mordió el cuello, y luego escuche un grito, unos lobos gigantes había despedazado a Laurent, y me miraron, no tarde en darme cuenta de que eran hombres lobos, Jacob me lo había dicho y lo tome como chiste, no lo tome en serio, pero ahora lo sabía, pero me dolía mi cuerpo, algo me quemaba, algo estaba cambiando...


	2. El regreso

Había pasado 56 años desde que Edward se fue, por alguna razón lo seguía amando de la misma forma que hace 56 años, pero incluso ahora lo amaba aun más,mas que cuando tenía 18 años, yo ahora era vampira, seguía la dieta Cullen, y me había aislado de todos.

Los lobos habían desaparecido, por alguna extraña razón.

Se suponía que me había escapado,no podía ser reconocida, por lo que usaba una capa roja con capucha, por que no habría una explicación coherente, de tener mas de 70 años y parecer de 18.

Pude marcharme de Forks, pero no quise, no pude alejarme de su recuerdo.

Iba seguido a la casa de los Cullen, solo la veía, no entraba, pero recordaba mis días dentro de esa casa, hermosos recuerdo poco visibles, y sentía las risas y caricias nuevamente en mi ser.

_Me decidí ir a ver la casa._

Antes de llegar a la casa, vi a un hombre tirado en el suelo, estaba muerto y estaba sangrando, lo toque para auxiliarlo y me manche la mano de sangre, mi _auto-control_, con la sangre humana era muy bueno, tanto como el de Edward, cuando estaba cerca mio..._ Su recuerdo aún dolía_.

_¿Pueden lastimar lo recuerdos un corazón muerto?..._

_al parecer si._

Un ruido cerca de la casa Cullen, hizo que volviera al presente, fui a ver que pasaba.

El volvo plateado de Edward, el Jeep de Emmett, y el convertible de Rosalie y el Mercedes de Carlisle... _Habían_ _regresado_.

Estaba detrás de un árbol, contemplándolos, eran más bellos de lo que recordaba, claro, mis recuerdos humanos no eran confiables, tenia mi capucha puesta.

Edward se volteo y me vio por una fracción de segundo, pues me escondí detrás del árbol luego con su hermosa voz dijo:

-Un vampiro, y sangre humana.

_¡Diablos!_!, tenía sangre en mi mano, luego escuche a Carlisle decir:

-Muéstrate

. Di un paso, obviamente no me reconocieron, pues mi olor era totalmente diferente y se suponía que yo todavía era_ humana_, ademas estaba cubierta. Edward apareció en frente mio y dijo:

-¿Que has hecho?

Antes de poder responder, los demás venían hacia mi, yo era muy audaz y salí corriendo, ellos me percigieron, yo era muy rápida, y audaz, mas que los demás vampiros.

Di un salto para subirme a un árbol, para saltar a otro,Alice estaba en frente mio, Alice mi mejor amiga, como la extrañaba, quien iba a pensar que mi mejor amiga deseaba atacarme, se iba a tirar en cima mio, pero la esquive, los demás intentaron la misma maniobras y otras.

Ya era de noche y llevaban horas tratando de alcanzarme.

Estaba encerada en un amplio circulo hecho por ellos, pero salte a una enorme roca de veinte metros, y cuando estuve arriba Rosalie dijo:

-¿quien eres?

Yo reí y mi sonrisa se vio a la luz de la luna, y respondí:

-Me conocen.

Me di vuelta y Edward estaba enfrente mio me tomo de la cintura, fuertemente ¿como no vi que no estaba abajo? me iba a descubrir,... No quería que me descubriera, ¿que me diría? ¿como reaccionaría?, pues claro, no me ama, ¿que tonterías pienso? Con una mano me saco la capucha y me vio, su rostro mostró, extrañeza, tristeza y dolor, yo dije:

-Hola Edward.


	3. Dos palabras y dos corazones

Edward me seguía viendo de la misma forma, con cara de extrañeza y tristeza,logre que me soltara y cuando lo hizo, lo mire a los ojos, eran dorados, no estaba enojado, eso me alivio,suspire y dije:

-Di algo, por favor.

El susurro, nuevamente:

-Bella.

Suspire, sonreí y di un paso, me puse adelante de el, dándole la espalda:

-Hola, Edward-dije de nuevo.

Edward volvió a ponerse enfrente mio y dijo:

-¿Que...? ¿Que...?

Seguía anonadado, intrigado ¿por que?

Los demás Cullen llegaron, no me vieron, Edward me tapaba y escuche a Carlisle decir:

-Edward ¿lo atrapaste?

Edward dio un paso al lado,como un robot y me dejo visible a los demás Cullen.

Los Cullen pusieron la misma cara que Edward, los vi por unos segundos, luego mire al lado y escuche a Alice decir:

-¿Bella?

Los mire nuevamente, y dije:

-Hola,Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Alice,Jasper,Rosalie es agradable verlos de nuevo.

Me saque la capa, la doble y la puse en mi antebrazo, llevaba una polera rosada, unos jeans y unas botas-miraban mi mano, la vi y vi la sangre, volví a sonreír, y dije :

-No se preocupen, no he matado a nadie, un hombre esta muerto y desangrando cerca de sus casa, lo toque, pero nada mas, yo... yo sigo su dieta.

Suspire, vi que se aliviaron un poco, de seguro por la razón de que estaba mi mano manchada.

Este silencio era muy incomodo.

Cerré los ojos.

-Adiós.-dije.

Y me puse a correr, si pudiera, hubiera llorado, deseaba llorar, y de haber podido, habría llorado horas y hoas y habría llorado muchos días, y muchas noches hasta quedarme dormida,...pero no podía llorar, desde asía 56 años.

Ya no estaba con los Cullen, ni en la roca, estaba atravesando el bosque, lo más rápido posible y es que como vampira, era muy rápida,...tenía que irme de Forks, lo más rápido y lejos posible, Edward había vuelto, no podía vivir sin el, estos 56 años fueron horrorosos sin el, una tortura interminable, un dolor incurable, pero tampoco podía vivir con el sin besarlo, abrazarlo, tocarlo, y aun mas sabiendo que no me amaba, eso era un tortura aún mayor, desde que me lo dijo.

Tampoco podía vivir sin decirle cuanto lo amaba y escuchar su dulce y aterciopelada voz, decirme que también me amaba.

Por fin llegue a donde quería llegar, al aeropuerto de Forks, subía las escaleras, de forma humana, y relajada, hasta que un brazo paso por mi cintura afirmándola, no era tibia, por lo que supe que era un vampiro, me di vuelta esperando ver a Alice o a cualquier vampiro, menos uno,me di vuelta y vi a_ Edward_, me bajo de las escaleras, en menos de un segundo, estuvimos en abajo.

Cuando estábamos abajo, su brazos tomaban mi cintura, junto al bosque, me miro con ojos diciéndome '_quiero hablar con tigo_', Suspire, me aleje de su cuerpo con un pequeño empujón, y entramos en el bosque, Edward estaba detrás de mi, no adentramos unos 30 metros.

Luego, cuando nos detuvimos, dijo:

-Bella...

Yo me adelante y dije:

-Me iré,...-me di vuelta, para verlo-¿pero por que me sacaste del aeropuerto? ¿que soy para ti ahora? la ultima vez me dijiste...- volví a darme vuelta.

Deseaba decirle _'Edward me iré,por que te amo y no podre vivir sin ti, ni menos vivir con tigo sin que me ames, eso sería peor'_ Lo diría,me di otra vuelta, y abrí la boca para poder decir las palabras, aún el no me leía la mente, el se acerco a mi y puso su dedo indice el mis labios, en señal para que no hablara, susurrando un_ 'Ssshhh'_, se acerco más a mi, acercando su rostro al mio, como solía hacerlos cuando nos besábamos, y deseé eso, besarnos, como lo hacíamos antes.

Pero ese era mi deseo desde asía años, y lo anhelaba aún más que _la sangre_.

luego sonrió, me abrazo por la cintura, sus ojos dorados, me mostraba que no estaba enojado, seguía siendo un alivio, ¿para que quería que estuviese tan cerca de el, si no me iba a besar? entonces, sonrió y con su hermosa voz aterciopelada dijo:

-Te amo.


End file.
